


A Very Good Bad Thing

by Awkward_Pterodactyl_Noises



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Dean, Buttplugs, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plugs, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Soulless Sam Winchester, Sub Dean, Top Sam, dub con, possesive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Pterodactyl_Noises/pseuds/Awkward_Pterodactyl_Noises
Summary: Sam gets fed up with Dean fucking anyone who looks at him twice, and does something about it. Unrepentant smut.





	1. Chapter 1

I went back and re-wrote most of this story, the new version is now chapter two. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Fuck, Sam!"Dean yelped as he collided with the wall, "Jesus man, pushy much?"

Dean waited, but it didn't seem like Sam was going to reply, so he glared at Sam's back and muttered unkind things under his breath as he unpacked.  
Sam had been.. Different, ever since he had gotten out of the cage. Which, Dean supposed, made sense. Hell changes a person. But not this much, Hell didn't make Dean stop caring, not like it had seemed to do to Sam. It twisted something in his chest to see Sam look at him without an ounce of emotion in his eyes. It was almost enough make him confront Sam about his changed behavior, but if he did that it would inevitably lead to the rest of the shit they weren't discussing, and Dean wasn't touching that with a ten foot pole. So Dean did what he normally did when a chick flick moment threatened to appear; he went to the nearest bar, found a beautiful woman, and lost his sorrows as she lost her underwear.  
Sadly, he apparently had no game tonight. He got turned down by three different woman, nearly got into a barfight with a couple of the guys he sharked at the pool table, (and it was really the fact that he _hadn't_ gotten into a barfight that was pissing him off) and then when he got back to the motel, Sam slammed past him, pushing him into the doorframe, and he didn't even fucking look up as he did it.

Dean had no idea where Sam had been while he was at the bar, and right now? He didn't much care. He was still running high on the build up of adrenalin from almost getting into a fight, and Sam's bullshit was getting to him more than usual.

  
He pushed roughly past Sam into the bathroom, and slammed the door behind him. Brushing his teeth with vindictive satisfaction, Dean glanced at the bathroom door, and then at the shower. Sam hadn't been in yet, but fuck it. Dean didn't care.  
He stripped down and got in the shower. Which, miracle of miracles, actually had pressure and hot water. Dean took his sweet time in the shower, luxuriating in it until it turned cold. He considered rubbing one out, but decided he wasn't going to be that much of a dick. He stepped out of the shower, feeling good and ready for bed.  
He toweled off his hair and then wrapped the towel around his hips, tucking the end in securely.  
Dean was just stepping out of the bathroom when he came face to face with a pissed off looking Sam. Dean took in the ugly look on his brother's face and took a step back, feeling his shoulders press against the rough motel wallpaper. He spoke quickly, trying to diffuse the situation. "whoa man, didn't see you there, lemme just get around you..?"  
Sam took another step forward, nearly pinning Dean against the wall, and spoke in a low, angry tone."I'm tired of your bullshit Dean. I'm tired of you whoring yourself out to any man or woman who crosses your line of sight, acting like a desperate slut begging for a fuck."

  
Dean's surprise and hurt at Sam's harsh words quickly turned to anger. "I don't see how it's any of you goddamned business who I fuck. You don't own me, asshole. I can fuck whoever I want, whenever I want. If I want to get fucked every night that's my buisness, not yours." Dean was nearly shouting by the end of his speech, his free hand gesticulating angrily, the other still holding up his towel.  
Something in Sam's expression changed at that, and Dean felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine. He was suddenly aware of how much closer he and Sam had moved, how their faces were inches apart. He wanted to move away, put some distance between them, but his back was already against the wall, now slightly damp and cold to the touch. Dean shivered a little despite himself.

Sam moved forward suddenly, nearly pinning Dean against the wall, speaking into his ear. "You know what, Dean? If you want to act like a bitch in heat, then I'll treat you like one." Sam crowded closer to Dean as he spoke, inspecting him with those cold eyes like Dean was a just bug he had pinned to the wall.  
"What?! Sam!" Dean reflexively brought up his hands to try to push at Sam's chest, but in doing so let go of his towel, which fell to the ground. Sam took advantage of his momentary distraction to shove his knee between Dean's, forcing his legs open. Dean couldn't help his slight intake of breath of the sudden feeling of the rough fabric of Sam's jeans rubbing up against him. Sam leaned down, one hand possessively on the side of Dean's face to keep him from turning away, and the other gripping his hip, and kissed him forcefully. Sam forced his way into Dean's mouth, his teeth biting into Dean's lower lip. Dean's mouth parted slightly, and Sam took a mile for the inch he gave, devouring him with detached viciousness.  
Dean let his legs fall open a little as he sank into the kiss, and Sam ground into him, swallowing the almost involuntary moan that escaped Dean's lips at the almost painful friction of Sam's jeans against his cock.  
Sam pulled back, slowly releasing Dean's swollen and bitten mouth, kissing his way down his jaw and throat. He moved his knee from between Dean's legs, and put one hand on Dean's shoulder to force him to kneel on the ground, back still to the wall.

Dean, as the fog cleared from his brain, tried to resist. But he was still sore from their last hunt, and Sam outmatched him, much as he hated to admit it. He couldn't put up a very good fight. Sam gripped the nape of Dean's neck, and forced Dean's face forward towards his crotch. Dean could fell the rough drag of the denim against his cheek as Sam spoke, "Here's how this is gonna go. Either you're gonna get my dick nice and wet with that pretty whore mouth of yours, or I'm gonna fuck you dry. Got it?" Sam dragged Dean back by his hair so he could reply, "Fuck you, Sammy." Dean ground out. He wanted to refuse, but Dean knew Sam better than he knew himself, and he could tell when he wasn't joking.  
Sam's dark look turned to one of satisfaction. Keeping one hand in Dean's hair, he unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock with the other. He spoke in a low, dark tone. "You bite me, and I'll knock your teeth out, understand?"  
Dean glared, but nodded. Grinning in satisfaction, Sam gripped Dean by his hair as he forced his cock past Dean's lips, hitting the back of his throat and bringing tears to his eyes. Dean gasped for air as Sam drew out slowly, and then harshly fucked back into Dean's throat again. Dean tried desperately to jerk his head back, but there was nowhere to go and his head hit the wall.

  
Sam used the wall as an anchor to hold Dean in place as he quickly set a brutal pace. Tears streamed down Dean's cheeks as he gagged while Sam face fucked him. His throat burned and he needed air, but Sam wasn't stopping. He beat his fists against Sam's thighs, but he didn't even seem to notice, groaning when Dean's throat constricted as he reflexively swallowed the build up of spit and precum in his mouth.  
Sam's hips jerked involuntarily, and he slammed Dean hard against the wall, pace growing more erratic as he built up to his release. Sam paused and pulled pack slightly, Dean only had time for one ragged gasp before Sam fucked back into his mouth and pinned him there, choking, against the wall. Dean gave in and let his hands fall limp to his sides as Sam held him there, Dean's nose buried in his pubes. Just as Dean though he was going to pass out, Sam pulled back and let go of him. Dean fell back against the wall, gasping for air. He wanted to tell Sam to go to hell, but couldn't quite force the words past his ruined throat.

Sam look down at him where he lay on the floor dispassionately. "I can either fuck you on the bed, or I can fuck you on the floor. Your choice. You have to the count of five to move."  
Dean scrambled to his feet and over to the bed closest to him. He sat down gingerly on the end and glared at Sam, rubbing his jaw. His face tearstained and red.

Sam walked over and stood in front of him, his legs bracketing Dean's. Dean scooted back on the bed to get farther away, but Sam only moved closer, dropping to his knees on the end of the bed. Dean was suddenly and uncomfortably aware of his own nakedness and Sam's mostly clothed state, and felt even more exposed than before.  
Sam cupped hand to the back of Dean's neck to keep him from pulling away, and forced two fingers into his mouth, saying "Get 'em nice and wet, it's in your own best interest." The quirk of his lips just begging for Dean to disobey. Dean wanted so badly to refuse, his jaw ached and his throat was raw, but he wasn't enough of an idiot not to do as Sam said. He hollowed his cheeks around Sam's fingers and sucked, wincing at the obscene noises as he sought to get them as wet as possible. After a minute, Sam pulled his fingers out of Dean's mouth, and put his other hand on Dean's chest to push him back, pinning him to the bed. The cheap hotel sheets were rough against his spine, and he tried to concentrate on that, rather than the feel of Sam's fingers inside him, opening him up.

  
Dean stared blankly at the tacky pattern of the hotel wallpaper on the ceiling as his brother fingerfucked him open with brutal efficiency, his body jerking slightly when Sam brushed against his prostate. As soon as Sam seemed to feel he was sufficiently prepared, Dean felt the blunt pressure of Sam's cock slowly pushing into him, inch by stubborn inch. He winced slightly at the uncomfortable stretch and burn of it, wanting to move backwards and away from it, but unable to do so with the heavy weight of Sam's hand on his chest, pinning him to the bed. Dean stared at the ceiling, pointedly ignoring the feeling of Sam slowly filling him.

Finally Sam was fully seated inside him, and Dean fully expected him to start fucking him, was ready for it, even. But Sam seemed content to do nothing but sit there. After a few moments, the pain subsided, and Dean began to get impatient. "Just move already! Jesus." He grumbled, wanting to just get this over with.  
Sam smirked down at him, "what was that? I don't think I quite caught that. Care to repeat yourself Dean?"  
"Fuck you." groaned Dean, "stop dicking around!"  
Sam smirked some more, the smug bastard."You're gonna have to be more specific than that Dean. Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you. Do you want me to fuck you, Dean?" He rocked his hips slightly to illustrate his point.  
Dean failed to suppress a moan as Sam's cock moved inside him, brushing against his prostrate again. Dean decided to just give his brother what he wanted.  
"Fine. Yes, okay? I want you to fuck me. I want you the fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow. Are you happy now?"  
Sam's eyes had darkened as Dean spoke, and as he finished speaking Sam grinned.

"Very."

Sam pulled almost all the way out, and the slammed back into him, fucking him with a clinical ferocity that stole the air from Dean's lungs.  
Sam pinned him to the bed, mouthing and biting at his collarbone as he fucked into him. The headboard slammed into the thin motel wall, and Dean was achingly aware that everyone in a two mile vicinity could probably hear him getting pounded into the mattress. His cock was caught between their stomachs, and the friction was almost enough to get him off, but not quite. He reached a hand down between them, but before he could do anything Sam reached down and grabbed his wrist, jerking it up and pinning his hands over his head.

  
Sam leaned down and gave him a sharp bite at the junction of his neck and his shoulder, before growling in his ear, "You aren't allowed to touch yourself. Sluts don't get that privilege. Only I get to fuck you." He punctuated each word with a harsh thrust of his hips that left Dean gasping for air.  
Dean couldn't help the little moan that escaped him out when Sam called him a slut, and of course, Sam picked up on it."You like that huh? You like getting called a slut Dean? Good thing then, 'cause that's what you are. You're my little whore." Sam gripped the headboard and used the leverage it gave him to slam Dean viciously into the bed. "I'm gonna make you my bitch, mark you up so everyone will know."  
Dean couldn't help it, the combination of Sam's filthy mouth, the friction on his cock, and the knowledge of how many people could probably hear them was too much. His back arched and he came all over both their stomachs, clenching and twitching around Sam's cock.  
Sam didn't do him the favor of slowing down when Dean came though, quite the opposite. He fucked him right through his orgasm, the overstimulation bringing tears to Dean's eyes. Dean pleaded as his legs twitched spasmodically around Sam's waist, his hands clutching the bedspread above his head like it could anchor him, like if he let go he might just float away on the waves of pleasure and pain that crashed though him. Nearly crying, he pleaded, "Please, Sammy, it's too much, I can't take it anymore. Please." But Sam didn't seem to care, he kept fucking into Dean with even, measured thrusts designed to hit his prostate, leaving him twitching with aftershocks and gasping for air. Dean could feel the tear tracks drying on his face as he sobbed at the pain and pleasure of it, but he couldn't make himself stop. Sam bent down and bit at Dean's earlobe, "Aw, does my little bitch wanna stop? Too bad, we stop when I say we stop. You're nothing but my personal whore, to do with as I please."

As San continued to fuck him, against all odds, Dean felt his cock start to harden again. He felt his eyes watering again as the overstimulation only got worse, the friction on his cock and the hot weight of Sam on top of him, inside of him, consuming him. Sam stared into Dean's eyes as he fucked him, bracing himself above Dean and watching him shudder with every thrust of Sam's cock.  
Sam's movements became erratic as he neared his end, and he bent down to speak into Dean's ear. "You're mine, get that? Only mine. You belong to me. I'm the only one who gets to see you like this, spread out and sobbing for it. You're my personal whore, just here for me to fuck into submission."

  
Dean was nearly beyond words now, his only moment was his muscles spasming, tears were streaming down his face. "Yours. Only yours." He gasped for air, "Please Sammy, please I'll be your bitch I promise just let me finish. Please. _Please_.

  
Sam reached down and stroked Dean's cock as he fucked him into the mattress as hard as he could, his other hand still gripping the headboard for leverage. Dean gave a cut off little cry as he came, and the sight of him tear stained and wrecked, giving up and surrendering completely sent Sam over the edge, and he collapsed on top of his brother, spilling into him, filling him up.  
Sam collapsed down onto his elbows, letting enough of his weight fall onto Dean to pin him, but not enough to crush him, panting. He looked down at Dean, passed out beneath him. Wrecked and claimed. Satisfaction coursed through him, and he grinned.

***

Dean woke up suddenly to the feel of something cold and hard being pressed into his sore and abused hole. He thought of trying to resist, but he was too exhausted to do anything but take it. His legs twitched slightly as the plug slid into him, filling him up.  
Moments later Sam leaned over him, grinning. "Wouldn't want you to forget who you belong to, now would we, slut?" He leaned down to whisper into Dean's ear, "you're gonna walk around all day tomorrow with that inside of you, keeping you full of my cum, open and ready to be fucked anytime I please. You're _my_ bitch now."

  
Dean's last thought as he drifted off to sleep was that this at least, was much better than the dispassionate uncaring from before.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first porn I've ever written, and I'm a little nervous. Constructive criticism much appreciated!


End file.
